There is typically a learning curve associated with any medical procedure, and depending on the procedure, the learning curve may in some cases be relatively “steep.” Even where learning curves are not steep, there is typically a not inconsiderable time period involved in learning and perfecting the procedure. Having the ability to simulate the procedure may reduce the time period.